


Breathe

by radicallymediocre



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, poetry thoughts random writing ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallymediocre/pseuds/radicallymediocre
Summary: a compilation of random poetry and writings i’ve come up with. no real reason as to why i am posting this. please leave criticism, also i am just beginning writing so be gentle :,)





	1. Chapter 1

Her porcelain skin  
accompanied by soft doe eyes  
could cut deeper  
than any obsidian blade.


	2. ashes

your arms provide temporary comfort  
burning my skin, scarring and   
reducing me to ashes  
intoxicating and calming,  
bringing a sense of feeling in this numb world  
of ashes


	3. lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for implied self harm :/

lines appear woven into my skin  
colors of distressed pink under  
the cotton clothes shielding soft cold ivory skin  
believed to be perfect, undented  
though the lines aren’t permanent as others  
the pain is the same.


End file.
